


Tuesday's Desperation Dilemma

by Star_less



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Desperation, Dom/sub Undertones, I Don't Even Know, Liam is practically invisible in this haha oh sorry Liam, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Omorashi, Pee, Piss Play, Swearing ((Naughty 1D boys)), Urine, Very Fucking Long I do apologize, Watersports ish, larry - Freeform, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sucky title, I know!<br/>---<br/>Zayn and Niall are playing at the Desperation Game - however much Zayn protests. Harry and Louis join in, and Harry protests too. It's risky - especially when they're being interviewed and watched like hawks...<br/>Contains Omorashi :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesday's Desperation Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of my One Direction Omorashi Collection ;)
> 
> Okay so a small minority of you told me to carry ON writing Omorashi fanfics, so here's another one for you! :)
> 
> ~~~~~  
> Psst, but here, I've got a secret.  
> *whispers*  
> I think Niall likes omorashi. Niall, if you're reading this, come clean and admit you love it xD  
> ~~~~~
> 
> ANYWAY! Enjoy all :)

The days go by so fast for the 1D boys and this day is no different. 

It's Tuesday morning and it's a busy one as usual. 

No concerts, but an interview. Meh. Zayn doesn't like interviews. The morning goes pretty fast and they're waiting back in the wings when Zayn feels the need to go, badly. And then he starts to panic a bit straight away because he hasn't used the loo to empty since last night, and he's full of last night's wee and this morning's, too.  
The more he thinks about it, the more he has to go. He remembers that if he wets then he gets a good hard fucking from Niall but he's not sure if he wants to do this, not in front of everyone!

Biting his lip and crossing his legs he looks over at the loo, so inviting in the corner, just waiting for him, and Niall catches his eye, shaking his head.  
"No Zayn." Niall says. "You can't go."  
"Why?" Zayn asks. Niall doesn't reply, he wants Zayn to play the desperation game, to hold on til he pisses everywhere, soaking his jeans. It's a sadistic, slightly twisted kind of game that Niall loves, and deep down, knotted in Zayn's utter DNA, he loves it too.

So time goes on, and they're busy and deep in an interview. Zayn can't sit still at all, his need plaguing him. He taps his feet and shuffles them, biting at his lip and subtly squeezing his crotch. It's not helping, not at all, but it's all he can do at the moment, to ease the desperate feeling and aching in his bladder. He hopes he's not caught on camera doing this but he's rubbing his bladder. Spurts hitting his crotch and his bladder taut and sore from holding it. Time's going so slowly and he wants this interview to be over already. 

The interviewer is talking about what's happened with life on tour, and why Harry's getting so desperate all the time, and how'd he feel when he wet on stage, blah de blah.  
Zayn winces and shudders - why are they talking about pee? Harry takes this moment to go red, and his eyes connect with Louis'. Zayn watches this carefully.. what's going on with Harry?

"Louis." Harry hisses, and from his spot next to the boy, Zayn jumps and spurts, this time soaking the sofa below him and he lets out a weird noise of distress. 

Harry's still trying to get Lou's attention. "Louis. Louis!" He says almost silently.

Zayn still watches as he tries to forget his need. 

"Louis. Can I get up?"

Zayn watches as Louis catches Hazza's green eyes - they look distressed. 

Louis studies Harry's face, and then flashes a small teasing smile and shakes his head.  
Harry visibly crumples a bit. He looks up again, pleading, a hand squeezing his penis. Zayn notices this and quirks up an eyebrow. So Harry has to piss too. 

"No Hazz." Louis says a bit louder, more assertive. "No."  
Harry is squirming and trembling with need, getting desperate oh so fast. Zayn's pretty sure Hazza is hating being the littlest one in the band with the littlest bladder. 

"Harry." Louis hisses. "You know what will happen if you piss without my permission, don't you." He sounds dangerous.  
Harry nods. His head falls down and his hand loosens the grip on his bladder. No sex from Louis. If he pisses with permission, or wets, he gets sex. And he wants sex. 

Zayn tries this. Perhaps he can go. He gives Niall a look.  
Niall looks too. Eyebrows raised. He peers at Harry, then at Zayn. _You both have to go,_ he says, with his eyes.  
Zayn flushes red. "Can I go?" He whispers.  
"No." Niall says. "Wet pants and you get a fucking." He says into Zayn's ear, voice dead quiet. Dangerous too. "I'm not like Louis, I'm not easy and nice, and I'm not letting you use the loo. You do not have my permission, Malik."  
He sounds evil.  
"You hold it. Until you can't. And then what do you get? You get a fucking, my cock in your ass ramming hard, my tongue dancing across your cock too." He knows it's risky and he knows some people might hear, but who cares. 

Zayn shivers and rearranges his ass on the seat, imagining the feeling of Niall ramming him hard, filling him with cum, it dribbling hotly from his puckered hole. He looks at Niall. "Not here." He whispers, pleadingly. "Not here, please." His cock throbs with an odd mix of arousal and desperation, a shiver prickles the base of his spine  
But even so, he spreads his legs slightly. His bladder pounds. He lets a stream out, slowly slowly, warmth sliding, spottling on his jeans, dribbling through onto his thighs, the slightest dark patch forming. He's so good for Niall; wetting like this.  
So good.  
The feeling is so good. Relief clouds him even though he's only dripping a fraction of his liquid.

Niall smiles at Zayn, nodding his approval. _Such a good, good boy.._ He thinks to himself, proudly smiling. No one else can see it in his eyes, but Zayn can somehow tell that he's thinking, _He's mine. My good little sub.. and no one else's!_

Zayn bites his lip though, as he feels more warmth rushing over his lap slowly and surely, the acrid scent of urine swims about and he's paranoid everyone else can tell, given how Louis wrinkles his nose and nudges Harry.  
The stream stops. He's feeling so naughty, relieving himself here. Where everyone can see. Somehow, it's arousing, oddly so. Zayn's jeans cool against his legs and his fidgeting starts again, and Zayn's lips find themselves latched to his teeth.  
The interview quickly ends after that -thankfully - and Zayn jumps up, pee scent in the air, piss on his seat. Harry whines as he sees the patch on Zayn's jeans and then makes a run for it. 

Zayn runs after him. 

Harry's desperate, grabbing, running, whining, tripping over his own two trembling legs, breathing out heavily, desperation blazing in his eyes. 

Zayn is panting, bladder sore and pounding, after his naughty leak he wants, needs to let out more but at the same time has to hold it. Harry runs fast, crying out garbled, desperate babbling. 

Louis is nearby, watching his every move.  
Niall is at Zayn's side too.

Harry sighs out, as pee starts to trickle down his legs in rivers, his hands trying to hold his cock. But faster, faster it comes - and he's humiliated as it pools around him, but ever so relieved knowing he'll get a fucking now and.. _oh.._ it all feels so good; so exhilarating, his bladder deflating as the hot river of liquid spills from his sore cock. Louis is at his side, nibbling and kissing at his neck, whispering soothing words and groping at the pee staining Harry. He thrusts softly, his erection throbs against Harry, fitting snugly at his arse.

Zayn whines with need, holding himself, Harry is utterly torturing him now, utterly, seeing that warm piss escape Harry so, is horrible. He feels his control slip a little and a dribble down his thigh, Niall's clammy hands on his shoulders.His legs trembling, breathing ragged, hand clawing his taut bladder.  
"Hold it in babe, hold your river." Niall murmurs, brushing his hands across Zayn's bladder. He reaches into Zayn's pants, fingers dance over his underwear and he's tempted to rip the wet fabric and fling pee droplets around, but instead he feels Zayn's penis, his thumb over the soaking, sore, throbbing tip, with pee at it's entrance.  
This forces drops of urine to stay at the Bradford boy's tip. His cock throbs with pressure, aching in waves. Zayn bucks in hard, Niall's thumb barely holding the pressure and flood back. He gasps, thrusts, whimpering with need. 

Niall feels a small drip hit him sharply and he smiles softly. The pee starts to come faster and Zayn wiggles desperately trying to hold it. Niall counts in his head, not even saying as he sharply pulls his thumb away and Zayn lets out a loud groan as pee floods him, soaks Niall's hands hotly (before he's even had the chance to take them out) and quickly soaks through Zayn's jeans, down his thighs, over his crotch, pooling into his socks and at his feet, his legs trembling and relief coming from his mouth in sighs.  
Niall's whispering things, feeling at Zayn's crotch, kissing at Zayn's lips hungrily. Zayn's doing all the right things. And then quickly the stream ends and Zayn falls back into Niall's arms relief is clouding him so much and oh it's everywhere over the floor but feels so good and now Zayn can only think about one thing. 

"Sex?" He sighs happily, shuddering and thinking of Niall sucking his cock, not later, not tonight, now. He might even still leak a bit, even though he's sure it's all out.  
Niall smiles and just pulls Zayn away, leaving the puddle of piss behind but a trail of wetness following. "Definitely, for such a piss like that.." He smirks, pulling at Zayn's soaked pants straight away.


End file.
